SPOOKS
by coffee4106
Summary: What happens in Abby's lab when the lights are off? The whole team is there, but why? What has Abby and Ziva clutching to Tony? What is the screaming and flashes of light?


SPOOKS

**SPOOKS**

_Ok yes, I was bored at work last night. This is TOTAL fluff and if I spelled Mussad wrong. SOORRRRYYY… I don't get paid for this so DEAL WITH IT!... Its Halloween time in the dark scary lab of Abby.. What really happens down there when the lights are off??_

The lab was dark. The sound was a soft humming noise and a couple hushed whispers that proved someone was actually there. The periodical flashes of light outlined the six bodies that occupied the quiet room. A sudden burst of bright light and a death rattling scream made them all jump back in shock.

"It's haunted." Ziva yelled as she clutched tight to Tony's right arm.

"It's not haunted." Tony tried to prove his masculinity by being the tough man.

"It's a short in the electrical system." Announced Mcgee, sure he was right.

"Its haunted." Abby clutched Tonys left arm and was surly cutting off the circulation.

"It reminds me of a time.." Ducky started.

"Have we got anything?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the dark room, then stopped when he realized it was actually dark and his team were all standing and staring at the object of interest.

"We do Gibbs. We all agree its not normal." Ziva pointed.

"Maybe its black magic." Abby said leaning a bit closer to the object.

Abby moved around behind Tony and Ziva as Ziva nodded in agreement. When she leaned around to look at Abby, she realized she had moved behind her and jumped at the sudden sight of her standing so close without her knowing.

"Should the lights be blinking like that?" Asked Gibbs with his head sideways.

All eyes watched Gibbs as he leaned down and examined the object.

"Gibbs, where are you?" Abby asked.

"Right here Abby, its not that dark." He answered with a laugh.

"I still think its electrical." Mcgee said.

"Oh, yes you would Mcgee, however theres NO ELECTRIC to it." Ziva was about to release a string of curse words in his direction.

"Its haunted." Tony pointed out.

"That's what we said before Tony." Ziva glared at him as he smiled.

"Why are the lights off?" Gibbs asked.

"So we can see." Ziva answered then realized by looking at Tony how weird that sounded.

Tony bent over laughing as Ziva pulled on his arm and smacked him.

"What?" He acted innocent.

"Don't laugh at me. That was the right way to say that. I think." Ziva ordered.

"Yes it was actually right Miss David. It was just funny watching your face when you realized how funny it sounded."

"Shut up Tony." She slapped him again.

"Is this part of the case?" Gibbs butted in.

"Kinda, Possibly." Abby answered.

"It is or it isn't Abby." Gibbs said.

"What if its magic?" Tony piped in.

"Well it is certainly interesting I do say." Added Ducky from his corner.

"What if we move it…." Tony started to grab it.

"NO TONY!" Both Ziva and Abby yelled as Tony froze in place then smiled at being grabbed by both arms by both women.

"Okay then, we wont try that." Tony stood motionless.

"How long will this take?" Gibbs was being impatient again.

"We just need to figure out how its doing that that its doing right at this moment. Oh and that moment. Oh and that.. hey…" Abby was about to haul off onto one of her own world conversations when Tony shook his arm to break her thought.

"Battery?" Gibbs asked

"Could be." Abby answered

"Electrical current?"

"Nope."

"Motion activated?"

"Nope"

"Computer programmed?"

"Could be."

"Did you check it out?"

"Not yet."

"Why is it here?"

"It was on my door step this morning with a note."

"Fingerprints?"

"Nope, none, nada, wiped perfectly clean. It's a professional job Gibbs."

"Do you think you can figure it out in the next five minutes?" He was getting impatient again.

"Remote control?" Mcgee asked

"Nope. At least I don't think so."

"And when does it do this?" Gibbs flicked his hands in the air like a light flashing on and off.

"When the lights are off." Abby answered.

"Then turn the lights on." Gibbs pointed up.

"We can't Gibbs, it'll stop flashing then." Abby pointed out.

Ziva leaned toward the object and was brave enough to get her nose about a foot from it when suddenly a scream lept out from the inside of it. Ziva jumped like she had been shot and flew backwards into Tony's chest.

"Shit, its… What?" Ziva was beyond mad now.

"Ziva, you so totally jumped. You were scared." Tony was laughing as Ziva was fighting his hands on her waist.

"ZIVA OH MY GOD, are you ok?" Abby was worried about her friend.

"Did your Mussad training teach you that move?" Tony was still laughing even though he knew he was about to die a horrible death at the hands of one pissed off Mussad officer.

Ducky and Gibbs were standing off to the side watching the show and laughing.

"That thing is polger.. polcher.. whats the word I am trying to say?" Ziva was pointing at it now with daggers leaping from her eyes.

"Poltergeist?" Tony offered his help.

"That's it. Its like one of your insane Halloween movies." She turned her pointing finger at him causing him to take a step backwards.

"Its haunted." Abby said

"Scary." Ziva added.

"Psychotic?" Mcgee asked.

"Odd thing is…" Tony started to say.

"What if…" Gibbs walked forward, grabbed the object off the table as his team all gasped. He laughed and plunged it towards the floor. It splattered into a million pieces across the floor, shoes, legs and whatever else was close. Gibbs leaned down, picked out a transmitter out of the goo and slime and held it up.

"GIBBS, you smashed my pumpkin!" Abby yelled.

"Pumpkin Pie." Gibbs smiled big as he held the dangly object out for the team to see.

"What is it?" Ziva finally asked when no one would.

"Remote controlled lighted pumpkin." Gibbs announced.

"YOU left it on my step. You sneaky little man you." Abby pointed at him.

"Happy Halloween. Now.. my case?" Gibbs smiled as his team shook pumpkin off their shoes and headed to the elevator.

"Ill Sooooo get even with you Gibbs. You have just messed with Abby, queen of Halloween pranks!"

"I don't doubt you will Abby." Gibbs laughed as Ducky switched on the lights.


End file.
